Love Like No Other: 100 Romance Theme Challenge
by Sawyer.B.Scott
Summary: A Love Like No Other: Usagi/Mamoru 100 Theme Romance Challenge
1. Chocolate

**A/N: My take on the 100 Romance Theme for Usagi/Mamoru. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate: Words- 350<strong>

Usagi Tsukino rolled her eyes as she entered the Crown Arcade with her friend Minako Aino chattering in her ear about some boy she had seen earlier and liked. There wasn't a day when Minako didn't see someone she decided was her future husband, after all she was Sailor Venus, rumored to be a direct descendent of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.

"You know, you keep rolling your eyes like that, they may get stuck." The familiar voice of Mamoru Chiba made her jump. She hadn't realized she was so close to him, usually bells went off in her head by now. She looked at him, her warm blue eyes meeting his cold blue ones and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, if your personality keeps sucking like it does, you may just be stuck alone." She retorted, throwing one blond pigtail behind her as she spoke. She felt Mamoru's eyes follow her as she walked away from him, and he couldn't help it, he was intrigued by the blonde he loved to argue with.

"Or I could end up stuck with you. You know what they say; birds of a feather flock together." He teased watching how her eyes widened then narrowed at him.

"I would never allow myself to be stuck with you. You jerk." Her voice was steadily getting louder and louder with each syllable and he hated the way eyes turned on him, trying to see if he was in some way hurting her. He smirked before leaning in closer to her.

"You really think I'm a jerk Odango?" He was speaking quietly, so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her turned cheek as she nodded furiously.

"Yes, I do and nothing you do could ever change that." She said still not looking at him and he let out a hearty laugh.

"And to think I bought you this chocolate shake. Guess I'll just have to drink it all on my own." And to prove his point, he took a giant slurp of the shake, much to her horror.


	2. Masks

**A/N Thank you Singer in the Silence for reviewing and also UniversalBunny (who also has her own set of drabbles going on, check it out!) for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Masks- Words: 440<strong>

With a satisfied smile, Usagi smiled at herself in the mirror, happy for once with her appearance. Her father's company was holding a Masquerade Ball to raise money for a local charity and he had invited his beautiful daughter to accompany him, knowing she would enjoy much more than his wife would. She was wearing a strapless floor length soft pink silk dress, with pale pink gloves that reached her elbows, a glittering diamond bracelet on her wrist, a simple golden chain around her neck, a small crescent mood resting at the base of her throat. Her hair had been done in a simple French braid, wrapped around the crown of her head. On her face sat a pink silk masking, covering most of her face, helping her remain mysterious.

At the dance she twirled on the floor with partner after partner, her cheeks slowly flushed with heat and happiness. She couldn't remember at time in her life when she'd had more fun than she was currently having. After close to six dances in a row, she finally excused herself to grab a drink of punch, which she quickly threw down her dry throat, her blue eyes sparkling. She barely noticed the dark haired masked man sidle up to her and glance down at her with a smile.

"I've seen you dancing most of the night, but you have yet to dance with me. May I have this dance?" His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but through her happiness haze, it didn't register with her. As they spun on the dance floor, his smell began to eat at her senses, and for once, she wished this handsome stranger would kiss her. She looked up at him through lowered lashes, not caring that her father was watching her intently. The man with dark blue eyes smirked down at her.

"I never thought I'd think this, but you look absolutely beautiful tonight Odango." She abruptly stopped at the nickname, a flood of humiliation and anger flooding through her body.

"Odango? Oh no. Mamoru." She said mournfully and then a thought struck her as she looked suspiciously at him.

"What?" He asked with a small laugh.

"How did you know it was me? I'm wearing a mask." She slightly stomped her foot under the dress as Mamoru began roaring with laughter.

"My dear Odango, do you really think a mask would hide you from me? Nothing you do will ever make it so I do not know you." He whispered into her ear before strolling off, seeing her father heading in a beeline towards them. Usagi just watched his back retreating with unreadable eyes.


	3. Hair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>Hair: Word Count - 344<strong>

Usagi snickered happily as she slowly walked into the crown arcade, her normally long blonde hair gone. In its place was a short hair style that reached only to her back, with black and red highlights throughout the blonde. She couldn't wait to show the hair off to Mamoru and Motoki, wondering what the former would say. No longer could he call her Odango. She was so busy contemplating his reaction; she forgot she was in the Arcade

"Usagi?" The shocked voice of Motoki met her ears and she gave him a suddenly shy smile as she slid into her usual place at the counter.

"Hello Motoki. Like my hair?" She batted her eyelashes innocently at the stunned blonde man who could only stutter.

"What have you done to yourself?" The voice came not from Motoki, but from Mamoru. He was so busy staring at her hair that he missed the evil grin that spread across her face.

"Oh this? I thought about what you said Mamoru, and realized you were right, the odangos were childish, so I got rid of them. You like?" She wiggled her eyebrows seductively and watched as Mamoru's face grew hot.

"No I do not like it! It is not you I…I demand you change your hair back at once." He said firmly and one eyebrow rose on her pretty face.

"You demand, huh? And why is that? You said my odangos were dumb!" she screeched and he rolled his eyes.

"This hairdo is not you. The odangos fit you. Very innocent, very sweet. Beautiful" He said the last softly and Usagi grinned triumphantly.

"Beautiful you say? Well in that case…" She trailed off as she reached up and slowly peeled the wig off, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She quickly used the two hair ties on her wrist to twist her hair into a ponytail. She took a sip of the milkshake Motoki had slid her, using the glass to hide the grin that was growing. Mamoru thought she was beautiful. Who would have known?


	4. Karma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>Karma- Words: 410<strong>

Mamoru Chiba didn't offer a genuine smile very often; as most things barely amused him definitely not made him happy. But he knew that could very well change today, he felt it in his bones. Karma owed him one.

"You jerk! You're just a lonely, pain in the butt!" The young blonde in front of him yelled out in her screechy, yet soothing voice. He only raised his eyebrow at her as he continued to sip at his coffee, pointedly ignoring her. He found it amusing that the more he ignored her, the louder she got.

"Usagi, if you continue to yell at me, I shall throw you over my shoulder and carry you out." The girl stopped her tirade for a moment, shocked that he had used her name for the first time in the first time she could think to.

"What did you call me?" He met her steady gaze wondering what it was he saw in the endless blue eyes.

"Usagi. That is your name, is it not, Meatball Head?" As suddenly as the storm calmed, it began again at the sound of the name she despised so much.

"Know what Mamoru jerk? I hope you fall in a puddle and mess up your ugly jacket!" She stormed and began to walk away from the dark haired man who suddenly smiled a genuine smile. Had Usagi seen it, she would have ran as far as she could, knowing nothing good could from it. As fate would have it, she missed the look as Mamoru suddenly stood up and grabbed Usagi's wrist. She looked at him fearfully, and he just smiled.

"Come with me Usagi." He said quietly but firmly. She shook her head furiously and he shrugged, letting go of her wrist. Just as she gave a sigh of relief, his arms caught around her waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

"Mamoru put me down! Right this instant mister!" She screamed, hitting his back as he strode briskly outside, where the sun was just coming out of the clouds, the rain that had been plaguing their city for days gone.

"You want to go down Meatball Head?" Not realizing what he was implying, she nodded her head.

"Yes Mamoru jerk, put me down!" She screeched, and he finally obliged, dropping her unceremoniously on her butt right into a puddle. He strode away laughing a heart felt laugh. For once, karma had paid the debt it owed, and if he were to die today, he would die a happy man.


End file.
